Pokota
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 11 maja 2014r. Pokota (ぽこた) bardzo popularny w serwisie Nico Nico Douga. Pierwotnie założył konto na Nico Nico Douga w roku 2008, dodawał covery piosenek by pokazać swoje możliwości w imitacji głosu piosenkarza Gackt'a, ponieważ ich głosy są bardzo podobne. W końcu przestano porównywać głos Pokoty do Gackt'a i zaistniał jako piosenkarz w swoim własnym imieniu. Pokota czasem współpracuje z Hanatan i Nero. Oprócz śpiewania, wrzuca od czasu do czasu dance covery. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.06.15) # "au revoir" (MALICE MIZER song) (2008.06.23) # "BrokenHeart" (Original) (2008.08.21) # "Dancing Samurai" (2008.08.30) # "Dancing Samurai" -retake- (2008.09.07) # "under the darkness" (2008.10.05) # "Yokkorasex" (2008.10.20) (Ostrzeżenie: zawartość dla osób pełnoletnich) # "Gake no Ue no Ponyo" (Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea) (Gake no Ue no Ponyo theme song) (2008.10.27) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.12.01) # "Pantless Melt" (Parodia Melt) (2008.12.24) # "Yonayona☆Aniki Fever" (2009.04.11) (Ostrzeżenie: zawartość dla osób pełnoletnich) # "Journey through the Decade" (Kamen Rider OP) feat. Pokota and GACKT (2009.05.04) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.05.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2009.06.02) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.09.13) # "Dancing Samurai" feat. Pokota and Go☆Jasu (2009.10.24) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.10.23) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Pokota, Dasoku and Riseha (2009.12.18) # "Imitation Black" feat. Pokota, Purikuma and Piko (2009.12.23) # "magnet" feat. Pokota and Kaito (2009.12.24) # "Koe" (Voice) (2010.01.01) # "Episode.0" (2010.01.12) # "Aquarium" feat. Pokota and clear (2010.02.05) # "Aquarium" (2010.02.18) # "Hayate" (The Gale) (2010.04.23) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Though This Song has No Form) (2010.05.11) # "Hikari Zakura" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2010.05.19) # "Nibiiro no Machi" (Dark Gray Road) (2010.05.29) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia Dedicated to You) (2010.06.08) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2010.07.05) # "Toraumakyaba Jou" feat. Pokota and Foo-san (2010.08.12) # "Memeshikute" feat. Pokota and Foo-san (2010.08.27) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Pokota, Clear, Dasoku, Beeeeige and Anima (2010.10.30) # "LOVE Dokkyun" -Live- (2010.12.09) # "Cantarella" (2011.01.11) # "Aitai" (2011.01.14) # "Aitai" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2011.01.22) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2011.02.11) # "Leia" (2011.03.04) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.03.10) # "Blackjack" (2011.04.04) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Carnival" (2011.04.15) # "Shinkanron code:variant" (2011.04.24) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2011.05.13) # "Little Traveler" -Piano ver.- (2011.06.04) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) -Piano ver.- feat. Pokota and Hidatomo (2011.06.20) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. Pokota, Dasoku, Mi-chan, Kettaro and koma’n (2011.06.14) # "Matryoshka" feat. Pokota and Purikuma (2011.07.20) # "Episode.0" (2011.08.01) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Pokota and nero (2011.08.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ ED) feat. Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Beeeeige, Purikuma, amu, and recog (2011.08.12) # "Hanage Uta" (2011.09.11) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) feat. Pokota and 96Neko (2011.10.19) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia Dedicated to You) feat. Pokota and Kogeinu (2011.10.30) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.11.18) # "Marble Bright" (2011.12.08) # "magnet" feat. Pokota and nero (2011.12.30) # "Letter Song" (2012.01.11) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.02.01) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.07) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.05.12) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Ggrks" (Go Google it) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.05.17) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "High Risk x Lolita" (2012.04.06) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. Pokota and Purikuma (2012.04.12) # "ACUTE" feat. Pokota, 96Neko and Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Pokota and Koman (2012.04.22) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.04.25) # "SPICE!" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.05.15) # "Eboryuuto" (2012.05.20) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.07.27) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.08.04) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Pokota, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, Che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2012.08.30) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.09.03) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Pokota, 96Neko and Wotamin (2012.09.07) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Pokota and koma’n (2012.10.30) # "ShinseiΩShinwa (Next Generation)" (NewΩMyth (Next Generation)) (Saint Seiya Omega OP) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.02) # "Dramatic Yume Monogatari" (Dramatic Dream Story) (2012.11.09) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.11.30) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.11) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.26) # "Takaramono" (Treasure) (2013.03.07) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.19) # "Mr. Music" (2013.04.21) # "be foolish///" (Original) (2013.06.12) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra i Montea (2013.09.14) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Edition- feat. Pokota i KIKKUN-MK-II (2013.10.09) # "white love" (2013.12.12) # "GHOST" feat. Pokota i Hanatan (2013.12.22) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Pokota i Hanatan (2014.01.07) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Pokota i Mi-chan (2013.01.17) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2014.01.18) # "Kimi no Taion" (2014.01.24) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Pokota, 96Neko i clear (2014.02.07) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alphakyun., i Kaeru* (2014.04.23) }} Komercyjnie wyróżnione prace Dyskografia Albumy G.W. Nicolai znajdziesz tu Albumy Smiley*2 znajdziesz tu Albumy RootFive (√5) znajdziesz tu |track1composer =Dios |track1arranger = |track2title = SPICE! |track2lyricist = minato |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = |track3title = Perfect Crime |track3lyricist = samfree |track3composer = samfree |track3arranger = |track4title = Too much Love |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sweets & Bitters |track5lyricist = Yuuto |track5composer = Yuuto |track5arranger = |track6title = Aitai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Dios |track6arranger = |track7title = Nakimushi Kareshi |track7info = (Crybaby Boyfriend) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = HoneyWorks |track7arranger = |track8title = Suki Kirai |track8lyricist = |track8composer = HoneyWorks |track8arranger = |track9title = Ggrks |track9lyricist = |track9composer = AaminP |track9arranger = |track10title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = |track11title = Cendrillon |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Dios |track11arranger = |track12title = LOVE ~ since 1999 |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} ) |image = fancyzoo2.jpg |datereleased = December 31, 2012 |crossfadeYTID = lUxTcqiV1e4 |crossfadeNNDID = sm19633051 |albumArtist = Matsunaka (まつなか) |track1title = Regret |track1info = (Pokota) |track1lyricist = Rino |track1composer = Rino |track1arranger = |track2title = CryMySoul |track2info = (Rino) |track2lyricist = Rino |track2composer = Rino |track2arranger = |track3title = Life |track3info = ( ) |track3lyricist = Rino |track3composer = Rino |track3arranger = }} Gallery |Clear_pokota_anima_beeeeige_dasoku_-_mrs_pumpkin_1.png|Od lewej do prawej: Clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige i Dasoku jako chór w coverze "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Ilustracja wykonana przez Unchan |Clear_pokota_anima_beeeeige_dasoku_-_mrs_pumpkin_2.png|Od lewej do prawej: Clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige i Dasoku jako chór w coverze "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Ilustracja wykonana przez Unchan |Perfectcrime_hanatanpokota.png|Hanatan i Pokota widziani w coverze "Perfect Crime" |Aitai_pokota_hanatan.png|Hanatan i Pokota widziani w coverze "Aitai" Ilustracja wykonana przez Tama }} Ciekawostki * Zanim Pokota został utaite, miał w zwyczaju śpiewać w profesjonalnej firmie, ale został wyrzucony gdyż posiadał zbyt podobny głos do Gack'a. Pomimo to, on i Gackt są przyjaciółmi. * Z powodu swojej popularności na Nico Nico Douga, Pokota zakończył swoją pracę jako agent nieruchomości i przeznaczył czas wolny na karierę muzyczną. Artykuł "Japan Times" na Nico Nico * Jego pierwszy live zaprezentował z zespołem, po roku działalności na NND z publicznością liczącą około 250 osób. * Niepodobnie do innych utaite, Pokota czasem pokazuje swoją twarz w swoich liveach. * Ma krew grupy AB. * Ma fetysz na zapachy. * Twierdzi, że śpi od 2 do 4 godzi. * Występował obok Gackt'a w reklamie Nico Nico Commercial . * Jego hobby to gra w rzutki. * Jego kolor tematyczny to czarny. * Jego motto to: "If you know what you want to do, then do it." (ang. Jeśli wiesz co chcesz zrobić, zrób to.) * Używa perfumy od firmy Azaro Chrome. Linki * Oficjalna Strona * Blog * Twitter * Mixi * Facebook * Plurk Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Mężczyźni